Tu Hijo Me Ha Pateado
by Arukise98
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke son una pareja por demás dispareja, no solo por sus personalidades contrarias sino también por que ambos son omegas. Desafiando la naturaleza hacen lo que cualquier pareja haría, sólo con ciertas consideraciones. Oneshot qué participa en el #RetoLiterarioYArtistico del grupo: Shhh SasuNaru NaruSasu
1. Amor Entre Omegas

Naruto Uzumaki abrió la puerta de su casa con lentitud, como si no tuviera ni ánimo ni fuerza para moverla, en realidad estaba extenuado totalmente tanto física como mentalmente, a causa del esfuerzo que tuvo que invertir en su nueva rutina en el gimnasio.

—¡Ya estoy en casa!—saludó como habitualmente lo hacía, solo que con una voz tan débil y apagada, que supuso que seguro ni los muebles lo escucharon.

Sentía el estómago dolorido como si un balón de fútbol lo hubiera golpeado con fuerza.

—Creo que me sobrepase con los abdominales'tteba—lamentó sobándose la barriga con cuidado, temía que si hacía movimientos muy bruscos, el músculo se resentiría más.

—¡Bienvenido, cariño!—contestó una voz femenina desde el interior de la casa. Enseguida entró a escena una mujer de hermosa cabellera roja, con el propósito de recibir al recién llegado.—No te sobrepasaste en el gimnasio ¿verdad?—cuestionó con cierto tono curioso pues presenciar la manera en que el rubio masajeaba su panza indicaba que eso había pasado.

Naruto, que ya se encontraba sentado en el piso del recibidor quitándose los tenis, dio un respingo ante la pregunta, estaba consciente sobre la opinión de su madre acerca de excederse en el ejercicio, ya que no traía nada bueno.

—No...co—como crees mamá...—balbuceó brevemente, los nervios por ser descubierto se estaban apoderando de él. Por su salud física y mental, estipuló aparentar seguridad, así que llenándose de valor, trago saliva, y agregó:—...si así fuera vendría arrastrando los pies.

—Ehh~ ya veo—comentó con voz cantarina como si hubiera creído la obvia mentira—Más tarde le llamaré a Mikoto para saber en que estado llegó Sasuke-kun a casa. Y esperaré que me diga: "Kushina, Sasuke vino a casa cansado como de costumbr"—proclamó, evaluando la reacción de su vástago.

—¡Esta bien, puede que me haya extralimitado un poco!—convino de prisa, volteó a ver a su madre por fin, sobándose la nuca avergonzado mientras dibujaba una sonrisa nerviosa, en consecuencia de haber sido atrapado en el acto.—Pero, ¡Todo fue culpa de Sasuke! No le basta con ser don perfecto en la escuela y ser el Omega de la discordia entre los Alfas, también debe destacar en el gimnasio, ¡Ahh, como me molesta que esto pase dattebayo!—aseveró exaltado.

—¡Lo sabía, dattebane! No puedes engañarme, jovencito—señaló con su dedo acusador y con una voz que parecía cantar victoria.—Pasemos a la sala para que me cuentes qué pasó exactamente con Sasuke-kun esta vez.—invitó amablemente, pasándole el brazo por el cuello a su hijo, en un gesto por demás maternal, indicándole con esto que había perdonado su mentira inicial. No le gustaban los embustes pero había sido uno pequeño, ella también soltó algunos en su juventud con el propósito de salir bien librada de sus padres, así que se justificaba la falta.

Madre e hijo se dirigieron por el pasillo con rumbo al aposento mencionado.

Estaba al corriente del espíritu competitivo de Naruto, y más si Sasuke Uchiha estaba involucrado, seguramente había ocurrido algo en el gimnasio que propició que su hijo se pusiera en modo rival.

En cuanto estuvieron en el salón, cada uno ocupó asiento en la sala, en sillones distintos, ubicándose uno frente al otro, una vez acomodados, continuaron con su charla.

—Sasuke decidió incrementar la intensidad de su rutina de ejercicio en el gimnasio, con la finalidad tonificar todavía más los músculos—informó Naruto— No me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados así que le pedí a Gai—sensei que me diera una programa físico similar, pero creo que exageró.

—Conociendo como se lleva tu instructor con Kakashi—sensei, te pones a solicitarle eso y ahí vas tú a ejecutar esa loca rutina sin protestar.—resaltó, exhibiendo la imprudencia y la falta de carácter de Naruto a la hora de oponerse a la voluntad de Gai—sensei.

En su opinión un tipo como él no debería estar en un gimnasio, debido a su pique con Kakashi, traía desastres a sus clientes, pero si una persona presentaba su desacuerdo con firme decisión, Gai era razonable y conversaba el punto de choque.

Kushina fue testigo de lo antedicho, ya que una vez cuándo lo eligió como instructor, aconteció un escenario semejante al que vivió su hijo. Más no atravesó ningún inconveniente en el instante en que conversó de manera civilizada.

—Contradecirlo hubiera sido peor, recuerda que fue sargento en el ejército, seguro sacaría su lado militar—se justificó, advirtiéndole de nuevo a su madre el pasado de Maito Gai.

—Que haya sido militar, no significa que sea una persona completamente autoritaria. Si te molestan las consecuencias, entonces la próxima vez, mejor pide asesoría a Iruka—sensei, así no terminaras siendo víctima del espíritu de juventud.—aconsejó con cordura, a fin de que Naruto no cometiera el mismo error en el futuro.

Kushina contaba con una razón poderosa que la orrillaba a preocuparse en el grado caso que su hijo exageraba en la actividad física, teniendo en cuenta que la contextura física de un Omega no estaba diseñado para soportar entrenamientos prolongados y exigentes. Adicionalmente era peligroso sobre exigirle a un músculo, pues éste sufriría una lesión considerable.

Asimismo estaba el factor genético. Los Alfa y Beta eran diferentes a un Omega, fuera recesivo o dominante, en consecuencia este generaba un índice de hormonas femeninas y masculinas más altos que los otros dos géneros mencionados. Por ende les tomaba más tiempo desarrollar masa muscular.

Naruto y Sasuke eran Omegas dominantes, y por ello su rivalidad se veía como un acto natural, solo que en lugar de pelear por atraer Alfas, lo hacían por orgullo propio de demostrar quien era el mejor.

—Si tan solo Sasuke no fuera el centro de atención siempre, todos los que estaban en el gym se le quedaban viendo como bobos ¿Acaso verlo sudar era un especie de espectáculo de dioses o qué? ¡Por Dios hoy en día muchos Omegas se ejercitan, dattebayo!—exclamó alterado e indignado, se le notaba que esto le afectaba más eso a haber cambiado su sufrir por ello.

Con esa nueva información, Kushina empezó a predecir por que su hijo estaba tan irritado, no fue tanto su espíritu de rivalidad que lo arrastró a adoptar una nueva rutina de ejercicio que lo dejó exhausto y adolorido, sino más bien que el Uchiha fuera el centro de atención de forma equivocada.

—Ya veo, entonces los asistentes más que concentrarse en sus ejercicios se maravillaron ante la condición de física de Sasuke-kun.—resaltó, como si el incidente que presentó su hijo, fuera lo más natural del mundo. Y la verdad lo era, no era la primera vez que ocurría.—Bueno es que es un Omega "hermoso" tal como tú, cariño. A ti también te han dicho halagos.

—He recibido uno o dos halagos por parte de chicas Betay, y uno que otro Alfa que se detenía a contemplar mi trasero—le hizo saber con soltura cómo si decirle eso a su madre no le generará ningún conflicto, gracias a la confianza que existía entre los dos, esto no generaba escándalo materno—¡Pero ese no es el problema, mamá!, me desagrada como lo veían, tan lascivamente, los hubieras visto lo desnudaban con la mirada.

Muchas veces el Uzumaki llegó a la conclusión de que el Uchiha había sido bendecido por los dioses, no le cabía duda que si hubiera nacido como Alfa o Beta, igual seguiría atrayendo a la gente, sin embargo eso significaba muchas veces atraer a pervertidos.

—¡Me frustra bastante este tipo de situaciones, soy el novio de Sasuke, y no sabes las ganas que tengo de romperles la cara, no quiero que lo vean como un objeto sexual! ¡Y a él ni siquiera le importa, me dice que los ignore'ttebayo! —exteriorizó bastante dolido y eufórico Naruto, como si se estuviese deshogando por fin, le desesperaba que Sasuke no le diera la misma importancia que él.

—Cariño, fisgones y depravados siempre existirán y estarán más cerca de los Omegas.—refirió la todavía mala cultura de los Alfas de ser mirones descarados—No quiero que creas que a Sasuke-kun no le importa ser defendido por ti, es solo que no quiere que te metas en problemas por una mirada libinidosa.

—Pero ¡¿Qué hay de mí'ttebayo?! A veces siento que mi presencia no manda el mensaje de intimidación que tiene un Alfa, que claramente espantaría a otros, simplemente para ellos soy invisible por eso se sienten libres de ver a mi novio con deseo...—insistió en el tema con cierta impotencia. Esas palabras era más un desahogo que otra cosa.

La madre lo miró con ternura y benevolencia, entendía a la perfección a lo que se refería su retoño, después de todo ella era una Beta, que en sus años de juventud tuvo que espantar a varios Omegas que pretendían a Minato, su novio en ese entonces, el cual era Alfa.

Con el tiempo, aprendió que no tenía caso añorar algo que nunca cambiaría, y esto era el género de nacimiento, solo tocaba aliviar un poco ese sentimiento de incapacidad de dominio.

—Comprendo como te sientes, cariño. Pero piensa en lo que puedes hacer desde tu posición como Omega, también no puedes andar por la vida metiéndote en problemas e intimidando a los demás, aún si fueras un Alfa te meterían a la cárcel por posesivo y violento.

—Entonces ¿sugieres que los ignore y me trague mi orgullo?

—Recomiendo que seas más astuto y cauteloso, cada vez que vayas al gym uses tu perfume de Alfa, y si notas algo así notifiques a los encargados betas sobre los mirones.

—Pero ellos no podrán estar al pendiente siempre.

—Ahí es cuando te involucras, acercándote a Sasuke-kun así muestras dominio y territorio ante otros. Ya si esos pervertidos intentarán ponerles una mano encima, ahí...¡Los aplastas como tomates sin misericordia dattebane!.—planteó Kushina, levantando el puño en alto apretándolo con fuerza, respaldando su idea.

Fue entonces que la Uzumaki fue testigo de cómo la sensatez y serenidad volvían a la faz de su hijo adorado.

—Dejemos el incidente del gym por la paz.—instó Kushina, colocando sus manos en los hombros de Naruto—Más tarde te daré un masaje para aliviar tus dolores musculares, por lo pronto toma una ducha y prepárate, hoy es tu cita ¿no?—aludió pícaramente, dándole un pequeño codazo amistoso, y guiñandole un ojo.

El pequeño Uzumaki se sonrojó violentamente, por todo el enfado por el percance del gimnasio, olvidó completamente la salida con su novio.

—¡Mi niño se ve adorable ruborizado'ttebane! Por algo traes a Sasuke-kun muerto por ti—clamó emocionada, abrazándolo con fuerza, parecía una fan girl festejando los momentos de su Ship.

Naruto estaba que se moría de la pena, su mamá no ayudaba con sus comentarios. Parecía la presidencia de algún club de fans de alguna pareja famosa.

Unas horas después, Naruto ingresó a la ducha con una toalla amarrada a la cadera, preparado para enfrentar a su peor enemigo: el vello corporal.

Podría ser un Omega que se veía espléndido ruborizado, pero este detalle lo perseguiría durante toda su vida.

Naturalmente los Omegas eran lampiños, era una de las tantas características que los hacían ser atractivos y hermosos.

Sin embargo, Naruto Uzumaki pertenecía al pequeño porcentaje de Omegas que sufrían de un desorden hormonal no tratable, en que sus hormonas masculinas eran predominantes y le salía vello abundante en una o varias áreas del cuerpo. En su caso, la zona afectada fue las piernas. Y como su piel poseía un tono bronceado, el vello rubio destacaba más.

El Uzumaki sujetó una lata de crema de afeitar de un gabinete en el cuarto de baño, luego se sentó en un pequeño taburete y prosiguió a eliminar el vello no deseado.

—Si no fuera por que me rasuro las piernas cada cierto tiempo, tendría piernas de **chimpancé** dorado, ¡¿Qué pecado habré cometido en mi otra vida para merecer esto?!—se lamentó en su desgracia personal, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba una cantidad generosa de espuma para afeitar en su pierna derecha, y pasar el rastrillo una y otra vez.

Unos minutos después de usar el rastrillo, llegó el odioso momento en que un número considerable de pelitos blondos se atascaron entre las navajas. Naruto observó como perdía efectividad el instrumento que utilizaba, así que lo sumergió en un recipiente con agua que tenía al lado, a fin de limpiarlo.

—Es injusto que Sasuke no tenga ni un solo vello en el cuerpo. Y yo tenga que aguantar este infierno, ¿por qué Dios mío?!—demandó a la deidad suprema, pasando el rastrillo, que acababa de enjuagar, con fuerza y rapidez por la superficie de su pierna.—¡Ahh ya me corte!—chilló, mientras de la pequeña herida salía sangre.

Con urgencia abrió la llave del agua, y el vital líquido salió de la regadera cubriendo su pierna, limpiando la herida y al mismo tiempo disminuyendo el ardor por el corte, que para ser tan pequeño si que supuraba sangre.

Estaba examinando como se formaba un coágulo en la cortada, cuando un pensamiento de burla para si mismo, lo invadió:

—Ojalá solo me creciera vello en el área genital como a Sasuke.

Naruto amaba a su novio con todo su corazon pero a veces sentía celos por lo afortunado que era, no sólo había heredado la belleza y atractivo del clan Uchiha sino también los genes que le dictaban ser casi lampiño.

Pesé a que al Uzumaki le crecía el vello muy finamente en sus piernas, era tan abundante que daba la impresión de tener un campo de trigo dorado sembrado en las extremidades inferiores.

Lo más irónico de toda esta situación era que el propio Sasuke no le importaba que tuviera las piernas peludas. Incluso cuando el rubio vestía pantalones cortos y no estaba depilado, su pareja se daba el lujo de acariciarle las piernas y hasta los denominaba con motes cariñosos.

Muchas veces pensó que esto se trataba de un fetiche de Sasuke, ya que no conocía a nadie que le gustara el vello corporal ni mucho menos tocarlo, solo a él.

Sin embargo, aunque su amado teme no tuviera problema con su condición velluda, Naruto se los quitaba para lucir sus torneadas piernas morenas, solo como medida estética y, como no, mantener la competencia entre Omegas dominantes que no paraba entre el Uchiha y él.

Es que tenía que estar a la par del atractivo de ese exquisito y envidiado Omega, que tenía por novio y, por el cual mucho Alfas babeaban. Él poseía una piel tersa y sin vello, tendría que lucir igual.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de realizar el proceso de rasurado, la tarea finalizó.

—¡Por fin, terminé'tteba!—festejó totalmente satisfecho con el resultado, admirando sus piernas limpias de las crema de afeitar y vello.

Sin tiempo que perder, se metió a la ducha para quitarse de encima el cansancio del ejercicio, a fin de seguir con su preparación, debía llegar a tiempo a la casa de Sasuke a recogerlo.

Entretanto, Kushina permanecía en la cocina preparando la cena para su esposo, que seguro llegaría en cualquier momento.

Se encontraba tarareando una canción romántica, nada más la ponía de buen humor que saber que su hijo saldría en una cita con el retoño de Mikoto. Pese a que se la pasaban peleando y compitiendo por tonterías, cuando se ponían románticos se veían sumamente tiernos.

—¡Mamá, ¿Cómo me veo?!—preguntó un Naruto entusiasmado y vestido con estilo y atrayente.

Traía puesto una playera naranja, con una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones del mismo color que le llegaban hasta debajo de la rodilla. Un vestuario simple pero cómodo.

—¡Pero que guapo te ves, cariño! Con razón te tardaste, tuviste que depilarte para ponerte ese pantalón, ¿es el que regalo que Mikoto te dio por tu cumpleaños?—preguntó al revisar de nuevo arriba a abajo a su hijo.

—Así es, pensé que era un buen momento para estrenarlo—contestó risueño.—Bueno me voy, ya es un poco tarde, nos vemos después.—se despidió.

—Ve con cuidado—se despidió de su hijo que ya estaba cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Naruto salió corriendo de su casa en dirección al hogar Uchiha, una sonrisa decoraba su rostro, y una nueva energía renovada lo impulsaba a mantener la velocidad en sus pasos.

Mientras trotaba cómo si su vida dependiera de ello recordó lo afortunado que eran Sasuke y él, pues pese a que ambos eran hombres y Omegas y empezaron una relación amorosa, no tuvieran que pasar por el rechazo familiar que muchas parejas atípicas recibían a causa de amar a una persona e ir contra los modelos de familia tradicionales (Alfa/Omega, Beta/Beta, o Beta/Omega). De hecho sus propios padres salieron a defenderlos mandando al diablo las habladurías de gente mal intensionada y metiche, recibiendo más apoyo del que pudieron desear por parte de sus familias.

Naruto agradecía cada día que él y Sasuke hubieran nacido en familias con mente abierta. Ya que dicha bendición no todas las parejas atípicas contaban con ella.

No deseaba enfadar a los dioses con su felicidad, pero sentía que vivía la mejor época de su vida.

Entretanto, el Uchiha hacía lo propio en su casa, estaba frente al espejo peinando su sedoso y rebelde cabello azabache, los mechones de su nuca se resistían a permanecer en su sitio.

Ya se lo había comentado su ruidoso enamorado que una parte de su pelo le crecía al un estilo de una cacatua, usando esto como material como motivo de broma algunas veces.

Ver los resultados que le devolvía el espejo, ocasionó que el Uchiha abandonara de luchar contra esa mata de pelo rebelde, total existían otros detalles de su persona que requerían mayor atención.

Como su olor de Omega, debía alterarlo. Sujetó un frasco de perfume de Alfa, colocándose un poco en el cuello y pecho. Nunca estaba de más, pues al ser Omega, necesitaba un poco ese aroma para intimidar a cualquier Alfa idiota que quisiera pasarse de listo con ellos.

Ver a dos Omegas juntos siempre ocasionaba cierto pensamiento libidinoso en Alfas, como si los excitara pues muchos tenían esa fantasía sexual de observar a dos Omegas juntos. Resultaba un suplicio pero desde que consiguió esa colonia, el número de incidentes disminuyó.

No le importaba ser contemplado en el gimnasio por Alfas y Betas, ya que era un espacio controlado por los dueños y nadie sería lo suficientemente estúpido para intentar algo en un lugar con Betas musculosos dispuestos a ayudar a la mínima provocación. Además también podía defenderse con sus puños.

Aunque secretamente el Uchiha prefería que lo miraran a él, en lugar de su amado, Naruto Uzumaki, de ese modo no lo acosarían por sus piernas. Era fácilmente visible ese defecto hormonal, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto el vello áureo, al contrario, era su gusto culposo acariciarlo hasta lo llamaba: "Sus espigas de Oro" de cariño.

No obstante durante un tiempo, el Uzumaki fue víctima de bullying por parte de Omegas y Alfas que encontraban esta característica como horrorosa, por esa razón llegó a se deprimirse, inclusive a tratar de aislarse.

No obstante Sasuke no lo permitió, como mejor amigo que era en ese entonces. Les dio su merecida advertencia civilizada a todos ellos.

Reflexionar tanto en las vivencias que compartió con Naruto, evocó los recuerdos acerca del inicio de su relación romántica.

Apenas unos meses atrás, el Uzumaki le confesó sus sentimientos, claramente Sasuke vio que su mejor amigo estaba preparado para un resultado desastroso, puesto que se mordía sus labios levemente de modo constante, a la vez que sus ojos azules se hallaban expectantes. Por lo mismo le correspondió inmediatamente, ya que sentía lo mismo.

Tiempo después, admitiría que arruinó el momento al haber reprendido al rubio por tardar tanto con su confesión, puesto que él ya sabía que le gustaba desde hacía años. Claro que esto molesto al Uzumaki reclamándole al Uchiha su indiferencia por no dar el primer paso.

Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia al traer a su memoria dichos acontecimientos.

Los primeros meses de su nueva relación, no cambió mucho su interacción,lo único diferente era que Naruto le robaba besos, tomarlo desprevenido era un pasatiempo que tenía, disfrutaba burlarse de las expresiones de sorpresa que ponía y luego de sus "venganzas". El rubio era muy activo a la hora de demostrar sus sentimientos y coquetear.

Empero el Uchiha permanecía mostrando una actitud reservada y fría la mayor parte del tiempo y más si había amigos o extraños presentes.

A causa de ese comportamiento, los amigos de Naruto se preocuparon, a veces llegó a escucharlos que dudaban que realmente fueran pareja, atribuyendo esa actitud a un Omega con complejo de Alfa. En varias ocasiones tuvo que morderse la lengua a fin de no contestarles de forma mordaz.

El punto del descaro, fue cuando sorprendió a Sakura Haruno, amiga de Naruto, aconsejándole que debería hablar sobre dicho comportamiento. La joven de cabellos rosas le insistió que como pareja tenía derecho a externar su descontento y pedirle que cambiará un poco.

Sin embargo la respuesta que dio ek Uzumaki a su amiga fue que así quería a su enamorado y lo aceptaba, después de todo acepto sus defectos desde que eran amigos, así que tratar de modificar su personalidad ahora sería tonto.

Oír dichas palabras de la que boca de Naruto le bastó a Sasuke para que detener su disgusto y ponerle un hasta aquí a la Haruno de unos modo poco amable.

Además Naruto le explicó que existían ocasiones en que el corazón de Sasuke se abría, revelando su verdadero yo, externando emociones únicas que el Uzumaki disfrutaba.

Sasuke estaba consciente que a primera vista eran una pareja dispareja, un Omega rebelde y cabeza hueca emparejado con un Omega con tan frío como un cuchillo, pero con las actividades propias de dos enamorados, que enriquecian la relación, tales como: cenar juntos, prácticar un deporte en común, jugar videojuegos, salir a pasear por lugares abiertos, incluso tener intimidad.

Para el Uchiha lo que hacían no era de la incumbencia de nadie, solo le importaba estar con su Usuratonkachi amado y no andarlo presumiendo en pláticas o redes sociales siguiendo el canon de los típicos estándares de Omega.

Y la cita de hoy, era la prueba más clara de que le agradaba más que nunca compatir tiempo de calidad con su pareja y nada más aún si eran actividades que no le agregaban mucho a Sasuke.

—Sasuke...—llamó una voz masculina bastante peculiar y familiar, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y tomándolo por sorpresa.

Itachi Uchiha, su hermano mayor, entró al cuarto con el objetivo de comprobar si todavía estaba en su cuarto, pues tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

—Hermano me asustaste, pareces un fantasma apareciendo justo de la nada—protestó ante la mala costumbre de su familiar de presentarse justo cuando más concentrado estaba en una tarea

—Si no quieres que te pesque con la guardia baja, deja de pensar tanto en Naruto-kun, tonto hermano menor.—propuso divertido Itachi, sin inmutarse por la queja que le dieron por su comportamiento.

El menor de los Uchiha se hizo el desentendido, tratando de controlar su enojo, lo que más le caiga en la punta del hígado era que su hermano le recalcara que se había vuelto una persona relajada cuando pensaba en Naruto, le daba la impresión de que el rubio se convirtió en su punto débil.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Itachi? Tú no te apareces a menos que quieras decirme algo, que sea rápido porque tengo prisa, tengo una cita.—proclamó haciéndole saber a su hermano mayor que conocía muy bien sus hábitos y que no se anduviera con rodeos.

—Naruto-kun esta por llegar en cualquier momento, ehh. Bueno vengo a entregarte algo que necesitarás.—enunció, sacando dos empaques pequeños del bolsillo de sus pantalones, y poniéndolos en el acto en la mano de su hermanito.

En cuanto Sasuke pudo inspeccionar aquello que Itachi depósito en su mano, se molesto por ello. Aquello era nada más ni nada menos que dos cajas de condones de Omega.

—Las dos cajas contienen condones de tamaño estándar, así que no tendrán problemas en usarlos independiente de quien da y quien recibe, aunque como ambos tienen cara de ser versátiles, no habrá inconveniente alguno—detalló Itachi con un naturalidad increíble, la verdad le gustaba ser claro y franco, nunca fue de esconder estos temas como lo hacían sus padres.

Está preocupación filial más que ayudar sólo ponía incómodo y malhumorado a Sasuke Uchiha. Lanzó con desprecio sobre la cama las dos cajas en forma de protesta, descargando en el proceso parte de su descontento. Que le entregarán estos productos lo hacían sentir que lo subestimaban.

—Hermano, ni Naruto ni yo tenemos alguna enfermedad venerea, entonces ¿por qué me los das?

—Para qué te protejas. No por el hecho de que ambos sean Omegas, descuiden el punto de la anticoncepción.

—Itachi, Naruto no puede concebir un hj mío, ni viceversa.—subrayó, ¿Acaso su hermano mayor decidió ignorar la biológica básica de los tres géneros? ¿O lo estaba trolleando?

—Sasuke, te recuerdo que hay un 1% de probabilidad de una fecundación exitosa entre Omegas masculinos.—observó como si estuviera recitando un párrafo de algún libro de biología, con suma seriedad, pero luego relajó la expresión de su cara y añadió:—A menos de que tu plan sea hacer abuelos a nuestros padres, y darme un lindo sobrino, en ese caso cambia este asunto. La verdad no nos molestaria, de hecho sería un alivio.—picó, era una provocación descarada.

Una vena de enojo emergió en la cabeza de Sasuke, había llegado al tope de su paciencia.

Este papel ridículo de hermano mayor preocupado que hasta te compra anticonceptivos, más que ser una ayuda, más que agradecerlo producían el efecto contrario.

Y después el papel de hermano mayor burlón que te hace la broma de un embarazo accidental, que traería aceptación familiar inmediata, completaba la receta perfecta del desastre.

No sabía cuál de los dos lados era peor, sin duda Itachi Uchiha era un digno ejemplo del signo géminis, mostrando dualidad en su personalidad que igual jodian a su hermanito.

Sasuke ya sabía que debía cuidarse, por ello adquiría anticonceptivos orales, estas poseían un alto porcentaje de efectividad que anulaban el bajo porcentaje de fertilidad de un Omega, por este motivo no usaba un condón.

—¡Sasuke, Naruto acaba de llegar!—avisó Mikoto al pie de escalera, en el primer piso. Cortando la creciente tensión entre los hermanos Uchiha.

—Bueno, te los dejo, y sigue las indicaciones, hermanito—comentó Itachi, saliendo del aposento rápidamente, huyendo por el pasillo como vil comadreja, dejaría a Sasuke con la palabra en la boca por esta vez.

Hacerlo enfadar era fácil, y aunque le gustase hacerlo, pero hoy buscaba que tuviera conciencia sobre su vida sexual, llevaba poco con Naruto, pese a que las estadísticas no favorecían un embarazo, todavía persistía la posibilidad, así que lo mejor era no tentar al destino.

—¡Hijo, ¿estas bien?, Naruto esta aquí—repitió Mikoto, creyendo que su hijo lo había escuchado.

—¡Dile que suba al cuarto!.—respondió el Uchiha con voz potente, seguro Naruto estaría sentado en la sala y lo habría oido también.

Mandó a valor el mal rato que le hizo pasar Itachi minutos atrás, no deseaba ser cuestionado por su enamorado a causa de semejante cara de pocos amigos que traía. Asimismo escondió las dos cajas de condones debajo de un almohadón que decoraba su cama.

Mientras escuchaba los pasos rápidos de Naruto subiendo las escaleras. Dio varias respiraciones a fin de calmar su furia, practicando su sonrisa, pero no emergía naturalmente.

—¡Sasuke, te extrañe!—reveló Naruto, entrando como un torbellino al aposento. Abrazando de inmediato al azabache, como si hubieran estado separados por años.

—Usuratonkachi, nos acabamos de ver en el gimnasio—declaró como un dulce enamorado, con una sonrisa afectiva que había retornado a sus labios y más cuando fue llamado por esa voz tan jovial

A pesar de que Itachi lo había hecho enfadar hace un rato, le otorgaba el mérito al decirle que: solo Naruto podía hacerle sentir tantas emociones y ser lo suficientemente sincero para demostrarlas, abandonando la careta fría e indiferente qué mostraba a los demás.

—Vamos, déjame dobe.

—No quiero, hueles rico.

—Entonces no disfrutarás de la función de cine que deseabas, en su lugar nos quedaremos en casa viendo Netflix—advirtió, susurrando en la oreja del Uzumaki con un tono de más que sensual e insinuante. Claramente no iban a ver películas al permanecer en casa.

—Ya pues, te libero del abrazo.

Naruto se separó del Uchiha, con el fin de divisar las ropas que traía puestas su sensual azabache, lo vislumbró de arriba a abajo.

Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, con unas camisa negra de manga larga a juego.

—Traes la colonia de Alfa encima, ¿verdad?—preguntó, de verdad que no podía dejar de evidenciar el magnífico olor que desprendía su novio. Se sentó en la cama, exponerse mucho le provocaba sentirse algo mareado—pero te pusiste demasiado ¿no crees?

—Lo estoy usando por seguridad, saldremos al exterior y quiero proyectar dominio, además era mi turno con el perfume.—argumentó el azabache.

—Sí, si, entiendo, se disipa por completó tu olor Omega. La vez anterior yo utilice la fragancia, pero era la que olía a girasoles, tú estas usando el de rosas.

—El de girasoles solo tú podrías ponertelo, es muy dulce.

—Eso dices ahora, no te vi quejándote esa noche, teme—acusó, poniendo una cara de pillo.

Sasuke guardó silencio, le habían hecho jaque mate, puesto que esa noche que mencionó el rubio, si había elogiado la fragancia y más cuando ayudó a calentar el ambiente y la pasión entre ellos.

—¿A qué hora empiezan las funciones para adolescentes y adultos?—preguntó Sasuke, esquivando con éxito el tema anterior.

—A partir de las 6 de la tarde.—contestó Naruto, sabiendo que el Uchiha se fue por la tangente, pero no le importaba, no deseaba ponerse a discutir sobre sus vivencias en la cama, de verdad quería ir al cine.

—Bien, solo agarro mi billetera que está en el cajón de la mesa de noche y nos vamos.—comunicó.

El Uchiha se dirigió al mueble citado, entretanto el Uzumaki lo seguía con la mirada, fue entonces que reparo en una repisa cerca del librero, ya que ahí encontró un viejo objeto que conocía muy bien. Se encaminó en dirección a ese lugar para tomarlo con sus propias manos.

—Críticas mi colección de figuras de acción, catalogándolas como cosas de niños, y tú todavía conservas este dinosaurio de peluche.—reclamó inspeccionando el objeto que sostenía en sus manos.

—Ese juguete tiene un valor de sentimental para mí por eso lo conservo cerca, los demás están empacados en cajas reposando en el ático. En cambio tú, tienes todos tus **juguetes** almacenados debajo de la cama y hasta tienes ese tapate de **arcoíris** con el rostro de lo ositos cariñositos decorando tu habitación.

—¡Lo tengo cerca, por que me lo regalaste en mi quinto cumpleaños, teme!

Sasuke arqueó una ceja incrédulo, no recordaba haberlo hecho.

—¿No estarás confundido?.

—¡Por qué supuesto que no! Itachi me lo contó que lo escogiste especialmente para mí. Iré a llamarlo para que te confirme la historia.

Sasuke entró en modo alerta, no iba a permitir que su paternalista hermano mayor también le diera cátedra acerca de los condones y su importancia.

—Olvidalo, Usuratonkachi. Espera aquí, no le comunique a mi padre que me dejara las llaves del auto. Vuelvo enseguida.—notificó, ausentándose del cuarto.

Viéndose solo, Naruto se dejó caer sobre la cama, y con suma tranquilidad, sostuvo uno de los almohadones de la cama, con el objetivo de colocarlo debajo de la cabeza. Fue entonces que sus manos descubrieron dos pequeñas cajas encima del edredón de la cama. Las agarró con interés, pues Sasuke no era de dejar cosas sobre su cama, en cuanto las tuvo a la vista y leyó el contenido del empaque, una sonrisa pervertida comenzó a bailar en sus labios.


	2. Tu Hijo Me Ha Pateado

Sasuke avanzó por el pasillo, de regreso a su habitación, refunfuñando levemente e intentando tranquilizarse.

Y es que su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, un alfa dominante, no le hizo mucha gracia que le pidiera las llaves del auto para salir a pasear. Y más cuando descubrió que se había puesto perfume de Alfa, era Muuu perceptible ese aroma proveniente de su ropa.

El rostro del patriarca Uchiha marcado por la edad, cuya expresión llena de molestia y enfado que hizo cuando escuchó la petición lo dijeron todo. Transmitían el mensaje no verbal: "¿De nuevo saldrás con el novio en el coche? ¿No pueden irse caminando?".

No es que no confiara en su hijo, más bien no confiaba en nadie y más si eran su auto el involucrado, podrían arruinar la carrocería o peor aún usarlo para otros fines distintos.

Pese a que Sasuke y Naruto pertenecieran al género Omega, Fugaku no era ningún idiota, su hijo menor ya era sexualmente activo, culpaba a ese perfume del Alfa que, aunque había ayudado a disminuír el número de acosos por parte de pervertido, traía como efecto secundario encender el líbido entre Omegas.

Adicionalmente, a pesar de que la probabilidad de traer un bebé al mundo rozaba casi en lo nulo, cuando se daba el sexo entre Omegas. El padre Alfa sabía que a veces la fortuna te sonreía con maldad y te mandaba lo imposible como regalo.

Así que como hombre y cabeza de la familia, Fugaku le advirtió a Sasuke que fuera cuidadoso al conducir, y con sus decisiones.

Como padres: Mikoto y él, podrían perdonarle que por un descuido se produjera un embarazo no planeado, pero no por eso le daban carta blanca para ser negligente.

Luego de semejantes palabras, por fin el padre de Sasuke le soltó las llaves del automóvil.

Ese fue el motivo de que el mal humor se estacionara en Sasuke otra vez. Le daba la impresión que hoy era el día de hacerlo enfadar. Al menos ya podría largarse con su novio al exterior.

El Uchiha no tardó en regresar a su propio cuarto, con las llaves del vehículo en la palma de su mano.

—Naruto, podemos irnos...

No completo la frase ya que encontró a su novio, acostado boca abajo, en una posición sensual, mientras exhibía aquellos objetos que había escondido debajo de los cojines.

—Vaya Sasuke-teme, parece que seriamente consideraste convencerme para quedarnos en casa y ver Netflix—incriminó con picardía y cierta mirada insinuante, enseñando con descaro la evidencia.

A Sasuke le tembló una de sus cejas, permaneciendo aturdido por unos segundos ante la estampa que se manifestaba ante sus ojos. Posteriormente se llevó la mano a la cara como si estuviera frustrado o abochornado por la racha que traía este día ¿Estaba bromeando el destino con él? Primero Itachi, luego su padre y ahora Naruto hallando los condones. Se maldijo a si mismo por no haberlos escondido en el tocador.

Se repitió que esto no podía empeorar, en cuanto saliera a su cita, todo mejoraría. Verían alguna película buena, cenaran algo rico, seguro abría un "postre especial" como una sesión de besos apasionados en el automóvil a modo de despedida, por ejemplo.

—No fue idea mía, ni siquiera yo los compre—se defendió de inmediato, recuperando su compostura en tiempo récord, no había razones para avergonzarse, sólo se sorprendió un poco de que el Uzumaki encontrará dichas cajas.

—Ya se me hacía raro que sugirieras que emplearamos anticonceptivos de barrera,es casi innecesario en nuestro caso si me lo preguntas—denotó, con su tono de voz normal, sospechaba que esto no era obra de su novio, pues las píldoras hacían un excelente trabajo más que un condón, por lo cual no era primordial.

—Fue idea de Itachi. Cree que si no usamos protección, alguien terminara con un bebé en el vientre.—divulgó con serenidad.

—Pero las posibilidades son bajas—explicó, incorporándose se la cama, para solo sentarse pacíficamente en la orilla de la cama—Claro que es difícil más no imposible, prácticamente que tú o yo quedemos preñados es similar a la probabilidad de ganar la lotería.

—Si, lo sé pero...

—Incluso si alguno de los dos estuviera embarazado—meditó todavía con sumo interés en el tema—En los primeros meses, el síntoma más obvio serían los pinchazos o cólicos en el vientre, según recuerdo la explicación que nos dio Shizune-sensei en la escuela—concluyó pensativo, acariciando su barbilla como si hurgara en su memoria si se le estaba pasando algún detalle.

Verlo tan inmerso en una cuestión que no valía la pena darle tantas vueltas, para Sasuke era perder el tiempo. Confiaba plenamente en la efectividad de las pastillas anticonceptivas. Era conveniente zanjar el tema y marcharse ya.

—Mejor olvida eso y partamos al cine, pues tengo que buscar un espacio en el estacionamiento de la plaza comercial y sabes que eso es tardado.—aconsejó.

El Uzumaki secundó la idea sin chistar, si seguía bromeando o dándole vueltas al asunto del embarazo estaría jugando con fuego, debido a que Sasuke podría hartarse y no llevarlo al cine, lo conocía era "mecha corta" a veces. Sumado a que si se demoraban más encontrar un lugar donde aparcar se convertiría en una pesadilla.

Durante la travesía en auto, Sasuke descubrió que su novio se había depilado las piernas, no lo notó antes por el revuelo en su casa. No le sorprendía, ya que cuando ambos fueron al gimnasio había convencido a Naruto de entrenar en pantalones cortos y que exhibiera sus piernas orgulloso, pues tener vello y ser un Omega masculino era señal de masculinidad.

Le citó como ejemplos a: Rocky Balboa el famoso peleador o a Michael Phelps un nadador olímpico, que pese a ser Omegas tenían ese "defecto" de ser velludo.

Al principio pareció funcionar la plática motivadora pero todo se vino abajo por el propio Uzumaki, se le veía incómodo y muy tímido en los aparatos de ejercicio, por ello resolvió Sasuke atraer todas las miradas a él exhibiendo una nueva rutina física, y así librando a su enamorado de ojos curiosos.

Con lo único que no contó fue que Naruto lo tomaría como una competencia y buscaría que le pusieran una rutina de ejercicios igual de pesada.

Ese dobe era todo un caso.

Y al parecer el propio Uchiha también.

A Sasuke no le agradaba ir al cine, específicamente por qué tenía un conflicto con los lugares con mucha gente, y con personas ruidosas como niños llorando o adultos que no paraban de comentar la película en plena sala, sumado al hecho de lidiar con Alfas que intentaban coquetear, eso resultaba engorroso.

Pero que remedio, lo hacía por Naruto y la privacidad de los palcos, en donde podía robarle un beso a su novio con la complicidad de la oscuridad que los cubría. Pero eso sí, esperaba que la película fuera buena también, y si era de acción mucho mejor. Si iba ir al cine que valiera la pena.

Afortunadamente encontrar un lugar en el estacionamiento de la plaza comercial no fue una tarea difícil esta vez, y pudieron llegar a tiempo. Parecía que la suerte del Uchiha por fin mejoraba.

—Naruto, ¿Ahora que película quieres ir a ver? —preguntó Sasuke observando las películas de la cartelera, que se exponía en una pantalla, tenía un presentimiento de que su adorado rubio elegiría una película de anime cliché en cuanto la vio.

—Déjame ver...Hoy llegaron nuevas funciones—respondió sin despegar la vista de cada sinopsis de las películas que mostraba la pantalla.

Rezando el Uchiha para que el Uzumaki no se decantara por la típica película.

—¿Que tal "La noche del demonio"?—opinó el Uchiha.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

—Se que planes tienes, idiota, quieres que me pase toda la película nervioso y cuando volvamos a casa tener una excusa para "protegerme" . —acusó, enfatizando la última palabra que poseía un doble sentido.—Muchas gracias, Sasuke sama—enunció sarcástico

Una sonrisa prepotente se dibujo en el rostro principesco del mencionado, fueron expuestas sus negras intenciones.

—No veo que te quejes después de te "protejo" durante toda la noche.—insinuó Sasuke con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia, Naruto no era el único que sabía flirtear.

El rubio hizo un pequeño puchero ante el comentario. Viendo el resultado, Sasuke continuó diciendo:

—Además sólo un Omega como tú, se asusta tanto con las películas de terror, todo es ficticio, como para quedar tan asustado después de que la función acaba, eres un gato miedoso.—expuso divertido.

Con eso Sasuke sacó boleto, que empezará con su fanfarroneria era algo que Naruto no iba a permitir, podría ser un efecto secundario del perfume de Alfa. Como fuera ya lo iba a pagar, ya se le ocurriría una magnífica forma de vengarse, pero antes debía brindar una respuesta a la burla de su novio, sino no iba a estar a gusto.

—¡Omega bastardo, no te creas tanto por tener fragancia de Alfa, ahora vas a saber quién es el gato miedoso, dattebayo!—chilló, amenazando con su puño.

El grito del rubio llamó el interés de la gente, que esperaba en la fila en la taquilla, curiosos por la discusión. Suficiente atención recibida, tanto el Uchiha como el Uzumaki, volvieron disimuladamente a observar la cartelera.

—Fue tu culpa, idiota—señaló el rubio.

—No era para tanto, ese carácter impulsivo tuyo nos trae problemas, intenta controlar tus emociones, pareces esas personas de corazón ardiente, que no entienden una broma y no pueden quedarse calladas.

—No voy a actuar como un muro de hielo ante tus comentarios, ya me conoces. Además si lo intento me quedaré congelado, y luego ¿Quién va a derretir tu cuerpo y corazón?—desafío con una sensualidad descarada.

Sasuke le dio un tic en su ceja ante el comentario, el sinvergüenza de Naruto le dio un revés y golpe bajo con su coqueteo. Sin duda era un maestro en esto. Cogió al rubio del brazo llevándolo a rastras hacía la zona más desierta del centro comercial.

—Auch, espera teme, ¡No me arrastres!—exigió el Uzumaki, pues caminar rápido,y con su novio tirando de su brazo fuertemente, ocasionaba que el dolor en sus abdominales volviera.—¡Puedo terminar solo!

La petición fue ignorada completamente. Una vez a solas, el Uchiha habló:

—No me tientes usuratonkachi, que estoy a un paso de largarme de aquí contigo, llevarte al auto y tomarte ahí.

—Se que soy irresistible para ti, solo espera que termine la película, ya que hacerlo en el auto es muy incómodo'tteba. —ofreció un trato, sin inmutarse por la amenaza, masajeando su abdomen bajo. —¿Qué opinas?

Cuando el Uchiha empezaba a desafiarlo, Naruto aprovechaba para seguirle el juego, le encantaba mucho estas provocaciones rudas.

—Me parece bien.

—Ahora ya estas contento ¿no es así?

—Tú que crees.

—Y luego dices que el descarado soy yo. Vamos a elegir la película, Sasuke baka.

Los dos regresaron a la área de cartelera, Naruto escogió una película de animación japonesa, para decepción de Sasuke, pero eligió no oponerse, pues los boletos estaban comprados y no quería protagonizar otra pelea, por que de seguro que ahora si el rubio le pedía que se fueran del cine por puro capricho.

La película era emocionante narraba la historia de un grupo de ninjas que debían unir sus fuerzas para salvar a su aldea de un zorro maligno de nueve colas.

Al contrario, Sasuke ya presentía cómo se desarrollaría la película, había visto demasiadas películas de anime para identificar los patrones genéricos que se utilizaban.

La historia de un Shonen promedio se estructuraba de la siguiente manera: primero los protagonistas se conocerían, luego pelearían por cualquier tontería, se reagruparían antes de la batalla final, y usarían en el momento crucial el "Nakama power " que resolvería todos los problemas, y en los últimos momentos la chica protagonista besaría al héroe con la luz de la luna detrás de ellos, demasiado predecible y sin chiste.

Mientras el Uzumaki se emocionaba con las escenas, al tiempo que devoraba puños de palomitas de maíz, con la mano derecha y frotaba suavemente su vientre con la mano izquierda, el dolor muscular no se le pasaría rápido, mientras estuviera sentado, pues en esa posición el abdomen se comprometía.

Por su parte el Uchiha estaba aburrido, prestando atención de vez en cuando al raro comportamiento del rubio, que a la película en sí. Resultaba extraño que cuando se riera en las escenas graciosas, Naruto contuviera su estómago, por más pesado que fuera el entrenamiento, no debía tener esas consecuencias.

Ya le preguntaría luego por el estado de su cuerpo, por ahora agradeció estar en la última fila del palco privado, la luz de su celular no molestaría a nadie. Tras asegurarse que Naruto estaba inmerso en la película y que nos le prestaba atención. Checó sus notificaciones de Facebook para entretenerse, solo debía estar ahí por dos horas e imaginar su recompensa por resistir.

Naruto se percató rápidamente de la falta de atención de su novio, cuando por el rabillo del ojo lo atrapó viendo su celular totalmente sumergidos en sus redes sociales.

Apretó los dientes, por el enojo la señal de que estaba aburrido. Su momento había llegado. Hora de la venganza.

Suavemente sostuvo la mano de su amado, estrechándola entre las suyas, una vez que captó el interés del Uchiha, llevó esa pálida mano hacía su vientre.

—Sasuke, no quería preocuparte, pero ya no puedo aguantar más tengo cólicos en mi vientre, creo que sí estoy embarazado después de todo.—manifestó con la preocupación depositada en sus ojos azules.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par, lanzando tal grito de sorpresa que asustó a los demás presentes en la sala y también ocasionando enojo en otras personas, inevitablemente el personal del cine los invitó a guardar silencio, dándoles una advertencia que si causaban otra vez alboroto serían expulsados.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo como eso! —regaño el Uchiha, enfadado por la escena que prácticamente sacó a rastras afuera de la sala al rubio.

—¡Estabas con tu celular, teme! ¿Cómo querías que no me cabrera, dattebayo?—rezongo rabioso.

—Elegiste una película muy mala, lógicamente que me iba cansar.—objeto, cruzando los brazos.

En lenguaje corporal el Uchiha reflejaba que no estaba dispuesto a perder la discusión. Entonces el Uzumaki hizo lo propio colocando sus manos sobre su cadera, una pose de poder, no se iba a dejar amedrentar.

Sin duda el lenguaje del cuerpo transmitían más que las palabras, podrían ser omegas pero no eran nada sumisos. Cualquiera que los viera imaginaría que era una pareja de Alfas disputando un problema.

—Yo nunca me pongo a tontear con el celular cuando no me gusta una actividad que te involucre o te guste, así sea harta aburrida, o ¿ya se te olvidó el festival del tomate o el Hanami? —recriminó.

Naruto trajó a la mesa esos eventos en donde participó y que fueron donde puso de su parte a fin de hacer feliz al Uchiha.

El Uzumaki acompañó a Sasuke al festival ambulante del tomate, checando cada puesto, aprendiendo algo de horticultura de estas verduras rojas y jugosas, que fue el lado bueno de esta actividad. Incluso probó algunos platillos pese a que la mayoría los odio. Sin embargo nunca se quejo.

En otra ocasión lo ayudó a organizar el evento del Hanami para su salón de clases, cuando lo eligieron las chicas como líder de decoración por su linda cara, siendo tan antisocial fue un suplicio, más con la ayuda de su enamorado fue más sencillo y menos complicado.

No podía argumentar nada contra esos hechos compartidos. Sasuke dejó de hablar, captando que en serio el que había metido la pata fue él. Desvío la mirada, abochornado por su falta, pero pues se le hizo fácil ignorar la película, sin considerar los sentimientos de Naruto, a veces tenía ese hábito, ya se lo había dicho Itachi.

—Lo siento—musito Sasuke sin ver a la cara a su novio. La verdad disculparse no era su fuerte.

Pero el Uzumaki sentía que esto no se arreglaba con una simple disculpa, la verdad ver a Sasuke escoger perderse en sus redes sociales en lugar de compartir juntos una película, le dolió mucho, le enviaba el mensaje de que era tedioso participar en estas actividades. Cuando Naruto intentaba verle el lado bueno a todo. Además pudo dar su opinión sincera respecto a que esa pelicula, si la veía como una historia latosa llena de clichés.

—Sasuke llévame a casa.—solicitó el rubio desganado y dolido.

—Pero Naruto, hoy era nuestro día libre de la escuela.—rebatió abogando a la sensibilidad de Naruto, en que debido a que se acercaban los examenes finales y por ende no serían capaces de salir juntos tan seguido.

—No importa, ahora no quiero hacer nada más, solo quiero ir a casa.—contradijo lanzando una mirada de advertencia al azabache pues no logro iba a convencer.

Ambos recorrieron el camino hasta la casa de Naruto en silencio. El rubio se perdió en lo que fuera interesante que la ventana le mostrase, el Uchiha abrió los labios para intentar remediar la situación pero se arrepentía y mejor permaneció callado, presentía que sólo empeoraría dicha circunstancia.

Cuando Sasuke estacionó su vehículo enfrente de la casa de su enamorado, Naruto descendió del coche rápidamente.

—Sasuke dame un tiempo para pensar y estar a solas ¿okay? No me mandes mensaje—pidió el Uzumaki después de bajar.

El Uchiha quiso refutar el pedimento pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pues el rubio se fue sin mirar atrás.

Esa noche Sasuke llegó a casa sin detenerse a cenar con la familia, incluso ignoro los intentos de Itachi por saber que había sucedido, no le abrió la puerta del cuarto.

Desde la intimidad de su habitación, el Uchiha meditó si este contratiempo realmente pondría fin a su relación. Ya habían tenido peleas antes pero no a este grado, ni con estas consecuencias, contemplar esa expresión de tristeza, desolación, y decepción en Naruto le dio a entender que si había sido grave el daño.

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, de nada le iba a servir quedarse toda la noche despierto lamentando lo que no fue y no será. Tal vez mañana Naruto amanecería con otro humor y resultaría más facil reconciliarse con él. Pues una buena noche de sueño contribuía a que la furia bajara aunque fuera un poco.

Con este pensamiento positivo, cerró sus ojos negros entregándose al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se despertó más descansado y con la mente clara, como que le había servido mucho el sueño reparador de la noche.

Salió de la cama rápidamente, quitándose el piyama, y poniéndose ropa cómoda con la que comúnmente se vestía para andar en la casa, lavar llamada "ropa de pereza". Sin embargo, que trajera esa ropa no significaba que su energía no estuviera alta, cada segundo que invertía en una actividad lo demoraba en su objetivo fijado: conversar con su novio y hacer las pases con él.

Partió de su habitación dispuesto a darse una ducha rápida, desayunar cualquier comida express, un pan tostado con mermelada incluso, para obtener fuerzas y tomar rumbo a la casa de Naruto.

Tenía la mente clara, se disculparía como es debido, y estaba hasta dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para luchar por su relación romantica. Se apartaría de su inútil orgullo a fin de no perder a su chikistrikis.

Eso venía planeando, mientras se encaminaba a darse un baño mañanero, cuando se encontró con su hermano mayor en el inicio de la escalera. Itachi iba subiendo justo al segundo piso mientras Sasuke se hallaba listo para bajar al primer piso. El menor de los hermanos arrugó el entrecejo, seguro que le pediría explicaciones pues prácticamente lo evitó echándole hasta el seguro a la puerta de su cuarto para impedir su ingreso.

—Sasuke, apenas iba a llamarte para que bajaras, mamá y papá quieren conversar contigo.—avisó Itachi con cierta expresión de preocupación y seriedad.

El Uchiha menor estaba descolocado, creyó que le preguntaría referente a su actitud evasiva de anoche, y ahora le salía con que sus padres deseaban dialogar de algo importante. Esto retrasaría sus planes aún más. Debía inventar alguna buen pretexto para esquivar este asunto.

Observarlo tan ensimismado le dio mala espina a Itachi, cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos previo a una discusión era mala señal, seguro intentaría evitar o postergar la conversación familiar y eso no lo iba a permitir. No está vez.

—Sasuke, te pido de todo corazón que no des excusas para evitar esta discusión. Suficiente hiciste con eludir a Naruto-kun por una tontería.—reprendió con cierta autoridad de hermano mayor.

Sasuke quedó aún más confundido. Primero ¿Cómo sabía Itachi acerca de su pelea? ¿Acaso había llamado a Naruto para pedirle una explicación que justificara su comportamiento de anoche?. Y segundo, la extraña amonestación y su cambio de humor, daba la impresión de que estaba más que disgustado, no creía que fuera por haberlo ignorado.

Todavía estaba reflexionando cuando Itachi intervino de nueva cuenta.

—Sasuke, deja de perder el tiempo cavilando, despabila y baja.—ordenó con un tono suave pero de mando.

—Esta bien, enseguida bajo—contestó el Uchiha a la casi orden, a fin de bajarle el mal humor a su carnal pues un Itachi enojado era un problema mayor que un Naruto furioso.

Sasuke descendió por las escaleras con rumbo a la sala, mientras más pronto terminara esta conversación más rápido saldría a arreglar las cosas con su novio.

Al entrar a la estancia, encontró ahí sentados en el sofá mediano a Naruto Uzumaki y al lado suyo se hallaban Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha.

¿Qué diablos hacia su enamorado ahí?

—Cariño, Naruto-kun ya nos explicó la situación, la verdad nos queda mis boquiabiertos al principio, pero pues es una excelente noticia, a pesar de haber sido un accidente feliz—exclamó Mikoto con una gran sonrisa y muy emocionada que no podía encontrar las palabras que reflejarán su sentir.

Al menos eso juzgó Sasuke al atestiguar tal comportamiento de su progenitora, cuando Mikoto Uchiha se emocionaba con algo tendía a no expresarse correctamente pues el sentimiento le ganaba, este era prueba de ello.

—Mikoto, sigue siendo un error—opinó Fugaku con total sequedad no estaba nada contento por cómo llamó al problema serio que tenían entre manos.

—Querido, lo hecho, hecho esta y en lugar de rechazarlo hay que enfrentarlo con responsabilidad y la mejor actitud por el bien de Naruto-kun—replicó Mikoto con serenidad, ella escogía no amargarse, inclinándose a ocuparse en lugar de preocuparse. Suficiente había tenido Naruto comunicándole la noticia de su estado a Kushina y Minato—Sasuke, cariño, acércate aquí donde estamos.—invitó.

El pequeño Uchiha acató la petición de su progenitora, sentándose al lado de Naruto, quien no podía disimular su rostro ruborizado, tenía unos ojos llenos de dulzura infinita además de un chamarra enorme cubriendole el torso.

¿Desde cuando Naruto le había entrado a la onda de reguetonero y usar ropa holgada?

Sumado a que jamás lo había visto así, tan conmovido y vulnerable, siquiera cuando se dieron su primer beso o tuvieron su primera vez demostró tanta amor hacia su persona.

¿Qué habría pasado para que olvidara el enfado por la pelea tan pronto?

Por su parte, Fugaku dio un largo y pesado suspiro, no podía alegar contra su adorada esposa, porque ella tenía muy definida su opinión al respecto de este complicado escenario. Sin embargo iba a decir lo que debía para que su vástago entendiera que existían las consecuencias en relación a sus malas decisiones.

—Sasuke, escúchame esto no se va a quedar así, vas a tomar parte de la responsabilidad de esto, tal como te lo advertí.—ordenó Fugaku apuntando con su dedo autoritario a su hijo menor.—Aunque te hayas separado por unos meses de Naruto para darse un tiempo y seas un Omega, y si bien las probabilidades de una concepción eran muy bajas, estabas consciente de que no era imposible que alguno de los dos terminaran preñado.

¿Meses? ¿Qué diablos pasaba aquí? Si la pelea con Naruto llevaba menos de 24 horas.

Y luego las últimas palabras ¿Había oído bien? ¿Naruto estaba de espera, por él? ¡Pero eso era imposible! A menos que la broma del cine hubiera sido real...

Sasuke se quedó de piedra, No pudo reprimir abrir su boca por la sorpresa.

Mikoto asintió con la cabeza, confirmando que era real lo que Fugaku le revelaba, posando una de sus delicadas manos sobre el hombro del rubio, como animándolo a que le confiara la buena nueva de primera mano.

Entonces Naruto atrapó entre sus manos el rostro de Sasuke para que se pudiera ver a los ojos. Quedando azul contra negro. Con la atención captada, el Uzumaki sonrió y dijo:

—No había tenido la oportunidad de decirte esto, pues estuvimos peleados por un par de meses—admitió con arrepentimiento en su mirada pero luego estrecho con seguridad la mano de Sasuke, y recuperando su sonrisa cálida, añadió:—pero eso ya no importa, ¿lo sientes?, tú hijo me esta pateando. —manifestó con ternura posando la mano de su enamorado sobre su abultado vientre que se podía palmar por encima de la chamarra.

Inesperadamente Sasuke percibió movimiento debajo de la palma de su mano.

—Parece que la broma que hice en el cine aquella ocasión, resultó ser verdad'ttebayo.—esclareció el rubio recordando el pasado con nostalgia.

—Aunque tu padre no lo demuestre, Sasuke, está muy feliz y orgulloso de ti. Estaremos apoyándote, serás un gran padre Omega—animó Mikoto posando su mano encima de la mano de Sasuke.

Ipso facto por fin la sangre y el alma retornaron al cuerpo del Uchiha, ¡No podía ser verdad!, Solo podía vislumbrar a Naruto que exponía su vientre hinchado, estaba grande como de unos 4 meses, Mikoto lo acariciaba y le hacía mimos, mientras su padre padre veía la escena con su celo fruncido y reclamándole a Sasuke con la mirada su descuido.

¡Esto debía ser una gran pesadilla, esa panza no debía tener ese tamaño!

¡Qué alguien lo despertará ya!.

Entonces dentro del mismo sueño soltó un grito tan aterrador que seguro resonó por toda la manzana.

En ese preciso momento, Sasuke despertó, revolviéndose en la cama, moviendo brazos y piernas como alguien que se está ahogando, su propio alarido le ocasionó que saliera de ese sueño.

Tenía el corazón a mil por hora, volteó a ambos lados de su cuarto, estaba de nuevo en el mismo escenario. Pero esta vez se pellizco para corroborar que esta vez estaba en la realidad.

—Fue un sueño...—susurró aliviado, dejándose caer en la cama.

—Sasuke ¿estas despierto?—preguntó Itachi tocando levemente la puerta de la recamara.—Naruto-kun está aquí.

Más rápido que una bala, el pequeño Uchiha abrió la puerta a su hermano.

—Tonto hermano menor, ¿ahora si me prestas atención?—recriminó fingiendose ofendido—No más mencionó a tu enamorado y saltas de la cama.

Sasuke apretó los labios, no podía replicar nada, estaba más asustado de que el Uzumaki estuviera en su casa ¡No podía ser! ¿Acaso había sido un sueño profético? Y ¿si en verdad estaba embarazado y venía a confesaron? ¡No podía ser eso!.

Contemplar que su hermanito no tenía nada de energía para discutir, y que traía una expresión de angustia, hizo que Itachi escogiera no hacer más bromas, y simplemente agregó:

—Como sea, voy a salir con mis padres por dos horas, así que lo que tengas que remediar con Naruto-kun tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, ehh, no lo arruines—sugirió apretando la mejilla de su hermanito.

Que sus padres se fueran apaciguo las ansiada de Sasuke pero persistirá la posibilidad. ¿Y si le deseaba comunicar primero la primicia del embarazo? Naruto no daba su brazo a torcer, osea no iniciaba hacer las pases tan rápido. Así que...

Una vez que sus padres y hermano se marcharon a su asunto, Sasuke bien peinado y cambiado de ropa, bajo al salón para encontrarse con su amado rubio. No le quedaba de otra más que enfrentar el problema como un hombre.

—Vine por que no me gusta que estemos separados sin hablar acerca del problema.—tomó la palabra primero Naruto, levantándose del sofá en cuanto se percató de la presencia del Uchiha.

Sasuke lo reviso de arriba a abajo, traía ropa normal y no había rastros de una panza abultada ni nada, igual se iba a asegurar, mediante observación del área abdominal detenidamente, y le preguntaría si fuera el caso.

—Naruto, me voy a sentar cerca de ti, ¿esta bien?—preguntó, pidiendo permiso, pues no sabía si su novio le permitiría estar a esa distancia.

El rubio se sorprendió que le pidiera permiso para estar dentro de su espacio personal. Ajeno a las intenciones de Sasuke. Sonrió con calidez por unos segundos, estaba contento de que este asunto empezará con el pie derecho. Tenía un buen presentimiento que esto se resolvería muy bien.

—Esta bien, ven—instó, golpeando el asiento del sillón.

Sasuke al recibir el consentimiento, se situó al lado del Uzumaki. Y así los dos Omegas quedaron sentados uno frente a otro.

—¿Cómo sigues de tu abdomen?—preguntó de improviso Sasuke, la impaciencia le había ganado, debía comprobar si lo del sueño fue una profecía o no.

Naruto lo miró desconcertado, al parecer Sasuke si se había dado cuenta que estuvo sobándose la panza por el terrible dolor muscular que padecía anoche.

—Estoy bien, mi madre me dio un masaje anoche, el músculo solo esta dolorido, necesito dejarlo descansar unos días.—refirió.

—Entonces estas bien..

—Se podría decir que sí'ttebayo.

Esa era la señal para que se serenara, pues Naruto con lo que le contó desmintió un posible embarazo como si pesadilla se lo mostró.

Ahora ya estaba listo para atender el problema principal, a simple vista tanto el Uzumaki como el Uchiha traían la cabeza más fría y la mente despejada, adecuada para un diálogo civilizado.

—Perdóname, Naruto. —se disculpó primero el Uchiha—fui un imprudente e insensible al no poner de mi parte, como tú lo haces buscando el lado positivo a las actividades sea cual sea.—expuso.

El rubio lo observó con atención, efectivamente sus palabras eran sinceras y su arrepentimiento legítimo. Su novio era de esas personas que difícilmente pedía disculpas, le costaba admitir sus errores por orgullo, pero de que tenía sensatez en su corazón, lo tenía.

—Creo que yo tuve algo de culpa también tanto por la broma como por elegir una película que sé perfectamente que no te gusta el género—admitió con madurez—Para la próxima elegimos juntos una. Suficiente hiciste con acompañarne a un lugar concurrido, pues con lo reservado que eres.—concertó.

Esa noche en cuanto entró a su casa, se encerró en su cuarto para estar solo. Desgraciadamente no logró omitir los toquidos en la puerta de su cuarto, propinados por Kushina que no se iba a ir sin una explicación.

Después de desahogarse con su madre, y que le regalara algunos consejos como no echar por la borda su relación por un malentendido sin resolver y que tratara de dormir pues mañana sería un nuevo día.

Al desperté reflexionó mejor este asunto y llegó a esa conclusión que tenía parte de culpa y debía salvar su amor.

—Como haya sido, no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir nunca, así que prometo que pondré de mi parte para no lastimarte de esa manera, voy a a cambiar mi actitud.—garantizó tomando las manos de Naruto.

—No necesito que cambies por completo tu forma de ser, teme.—estableció rápidamente, lo único que no deseaba era que su novio se convirtiera en una persona que no era—Solo quiero que me digas tu opinión cuando tengamos que hacer alguna actividad, prometo que te escucharé sin molestarme. Después de todo pienso que ninguno de los dos debe sacrificarse en algo que no le guste.—designó finalmente.

Sasuke asintió, entendía a que punto deseaba llegar, y le parecía muy justo. Pronosticaba que su relación había avanzado a una nueva etapa donde gozarían de nuevas experiencias y sentimientos, pues ya no estaba la presión de agradarle al otro y complacerlo costara lo que costara.

—Naruto, te amo.—confesó Sasuke inesperadamente.

El Uzumaki sonrió como bobo, ¡Demonios, ese maldito Uchiha sabía como apenarlo!

—¡Yo también te amo, teme!—vociferó muy contento, tener esa calidez en su corazón le encantaba.

Se abrazaron de pronto, ambos pensaron lo mismo de sentir al otro cerca, como primer paso a la reconciliación.

—Sasuke-teme esto cuenta como una pelea de pareja así que te exijo una dosis de doble reconciliación.—solicitó con cierta voz sensual, para posteriormente robarle un beso a Sasuke.

—Por supuesto, vamos a mi cuarto.—exhaló después de recuperarse de ese beso corto, e levantándose del sillón, Naruto lo imitó.—Después de todo Itachi nos compró algo de tiempo a solas.

Mientras los dos subían las escaleras, Sasuke luchaba con su memoria para recordar la ubicación de esos preservativos.

—Ya recordé donde guarde los comdones a noche, perfecto.—celebró acordarse se dicho dato.

—¿Eh? ¿Quieres utilizar condón? Pero si tengo aquí las pastillas.—comentó palpando una pequeña cajita que traía guardada en él bolsillo de su pantalón.

Que Sasuke ahora pronunciara por propia voluntad el uso de ese preservativo, si que lo desconcertó, cuándo ayer opinaba que no los requerían.

—Usuratonkachi, venías preparado ehh, pervertido.—acotó.

—Vamos contéstame, ¿por que quieres usar un condón ahora? No me digas que todavía crees que alguno de los dos nos puede fallar la píldora.—indagó con harta curiosidad, evadiendo la acusación.

En cuanto los dos chicos arribaron a la habitación del Uchiha, tomaron asiento en el colchón, y Sasuke entonces se puso a contarle su pesadilla a su novio, con el objetivo de hacerse entender mejor acerca de su nueva mentalidad respecto al sexo seguro, así el reto de un embarazo accidental sería imposible.

Durante el relato, Naruto hizo algunas expresiones de incredulidad, sorpresa y hasta soltó una que otra risita nerviosa. Ciertamente su amado teme lo pasó mal soñando con un embarazo no planeado. Sin lugar a dudas, las advertencias de Itachi en relación al condón, el sermón de Fugaku acerca de la negligencia en el sexo y la broma que le jugó en el cine provocó que Sasuke mantuviera esa información en su subconsciente.

—Mejor no tentar a la suerte, ehh, no vayamos a quedar ambos embarazados al mismo tiempo. ¿Te lo imaginas?—expresó Naruto divertido bien casual, solo era capaz de visualizar estar embarazado de Sasuke, dudaba de verdad que sucediera. Mucho menos qué ambos terminarán en estado.

—Suficiente tuve de esta pesadilla, dobe. No quiero ni siquiera concebir más escenarios caóticos en mi mente—argumentó no le veía la gracia, fue espeluznante, sintió que se le venía el mundial encima.

—Tienes razón, demasiado aterrador.—admitió asimilando el punto que su pareja deseaba dejar claro—Pues vamos a concretar nuestra conciliación de forma segura.—concluyó, robándole tiernamente otro beso al Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió con prepotencia, definitivamente contaba con el novio perfecto para su persona, pues era: bromista, divertido, con un porcentaje de sensualidad y descaro adecuado sumado a sus "espigas de oro" que crecían en sus piernas. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

El Uchiha sacó la caja de condones de la mesa de noche, y posteriormente recostó con delicadeza a su dobe en su nidito de amor, tenían mucho tiempo por delante, así que mejor aprovecharlo.

Al final resultó irónico que Itachi Uchiha tuvo la razón siempre.

Más valía prevenir que lamentar.


End file.
